Please God, Let Her be OK
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: After Kane Attacks Trish on Raw, There's olny one persion who can save her. Please Review. This is my first WWE Fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Attack  
  
Summery: During a Raw event, Kane attacks Trish Stratus. Who will help her?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns The WWE  
  
Tonight is going to be a big night for WWE Diva Trish Stratus. She has a Women's Title match against Molly Holly.  
  
As she makes her way to the ring a clip of Kane watching the match.  
  
The Coach: What is Kane doing?   
  
King: I don't know, but I have a bad felling about it.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Coach: Trish is going to be the Women's Champion.   
  
Then suddenly a explosion is heard and Kane comes out.  
  
King: What the hell is Kane doing out here?   
  
(Kane attacks the reffere, and chases Trish up to the sage.)  
  
Coach: Oh, No. Remenber what he did to RVD 2 weeks ago.   
  
(Then the king attacks Kane but he gives Lawer an Upper Cut.)  
  
Coach: No Kane. Kane is about to Tombstone Trish on the stage.   
  
(Suddenly, The Lights go out and JEFF HARDY'S Theme music plays)  
  
Coach: What the Hell, We haven't seen Jeff since June.   
  
Jeff attacks Kane with a steel chair and Kane Goes flying of the stage. Jeff moves over to Trish who is out cold. Apparently, Kane Chokeslamed her when the Lights went out. Jeff then picked her up in his arms and carried her backstage. The whole arena was silent.  
  
Author Notes: Please tell me what you think of this story. This is my first WWE Story. Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

The Attack  
  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath  
  
As Jeff carried Trish backstage, he could only prey that Trish would be OK. As he was looking for an EMT, he ran in to Shane McMahon who lat week attacked Kane with a Steel chair.  
  
"Hey, Jeff. I saw what happened. Do you need any help?" Shane asked  
  
"Yeah, I can't find any EMT's I asked Zach (Gowen) where they were and he said he hasn't seen one since the beginning of Raw tonight" Jeff said looking at Trish in his arms who was still out.  
  
"Oh, I saw one earlier, follow me."  
  
As Jeff followed Shane many of the superstars said welcome back. This made him feel a little better but he was still very worried about Trish.  
  
"In here." Shane said. When they entered the room Jeff laid Trish on a couch and he held her hand.  
  
"OK What's the problem?" The Emergency Medical Tension said.  
  
Shane told him everything. After about 12 seconds the EMT spoke.  
  
"For what happened to Trish, I think you need to go to a hospital."  
  
"A hospital? Why?" Jeff asked  
  
"Well, this looks to be a very serious situation, I think the doctors will know about this."  
  
10 minutes later Jeff was in the parking lot with out Trish in is arms. The Driver of the ambulance said only family could ride with her. He was now very worried about Trish.  
  
"Hey, Jeff." He herd a voice say. As he turned around he saw that Zach Gowen was standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Zach."  
  
"How is Trish?" Zach asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well, the EMT said to go to an hospital because he said that it was a very serious situation and the doctors would now more about it then he did." Jeff said quietly."  
  
Zach was silent, it was a good thing that Stone Cold Steve Austin came out before Vince could ask Kane to be on Smackdown, or who would know what McMahon would tell Kane to do to him.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Zach asked  
  
"OK Zach"  
  
2 minutes later they were on there way to Halifax (Is that where there going to be at Raw on Monday?) General Hospital.  
  
Author Notes: Please Read and Review.  
  
Funniest Moments On Raw: Shane hitting Vince, Rosey trying to fly! 


	3. Chapter 3

Please God, Let Her be OK  
  
Chapter 3: At the Hospital  
  
Author notes: Please Read And Review   
  
Discalimer: NOT MINE  
  
30 minutes later, Zach and Jeff were at the Hospital.  
  
"Zach! What are you doing here?" a surprised voice asked. When Zach turned around he saw is friend, the General Manager of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon  
  
"I drove Jeff here after Raw because I was backstage. He had rescued Trish Stratus from Kane after he tried to attach her. Shane gave him what he deserved last week."  
  
"Oh, I was just visiting my mother. By the way, how are you after that match with my dad at Vengeance" Stephanie asked.  
  
" I'm fine. How are you after what the Hair-Train(A-Train) did to you at Vengeance?" Zach asked  
  
"Oh my face hurts, but other then that, I'm OK."  
  
Then after 20 minutes of talking to Stephanie about Summer Slam, Jeff saw a doctor.  
  
"Does anyone know where Zach Gowen and Jeff Hardy are?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Right Here, How's Trish?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Lesnar (No Relation) Trish might need Back Surgery after what Kane did to her. He Must have slammed her very hard. We cant know for sure because after seeing the tape Shane McMahon gave us, the lights were out of the arena. If you hadn't came out, who knows what he would have done." Dr. Lesnar said  
  
"Well, can we see her?" Zach asked  
  
"Not at the moment. She is sleeping right now, but when she wakes up you can." Dr. Lesnar said.  
  
"OK"  
  
While they were waiting, other superstars came over. Brock Lesnar came and said to Jeff, "Don't worry, Trish will be fine." Then Zach, Jeff and Brock were talking about everything.   
  
Brock left 2 hours later to go to the arena where they were doing the Smackdown tapings. He said that Kurt (Angle) better not get them lost like he did last time ( In this story Smackdown was being taped in Calgary, Alberta) or he'll challenge him to an Tables Ladders and Chairs Iron Man Match.   
  
Zach left a for a few minutes because he wanted to ask Stephanie if he could have the week of. She said he could have the week off.  
  
When Zach came back, he saw Dr. Lesnar.  
  
"OK. She's awake. You Can Go see her." He said  
  
As Jeff and Zach followed Dr. Lesnar, Jeff began to wonder if she knew that he had rescued her. They had not seen each other since he began at NWA-TWA. That had obviously had not worked out.  
  
As they arrived at Trish's room, the doctor said they could see her one at a time. Jeff agreed to see her first.  
  
As he entered her room and sat beside her on a chair that was by her hospital bed , Jeff began to worry that Trish would know that he had saved her from Kane.  
  
"J-Jeff. Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked quietly  
  
"I saved you from Kane at Raw"   
  
"B-But, I thought-"  
  
"Vince re-hired me for the storyline"  
  
Then Zach came in.  
  
"Hey, Trish. I'm Zach Gowen from Smackdown. I was backstage on Raw."  
  
"H-Hi Zach. My ba-back hurts. Wh-What happened t-to me?" She asked. She did not remember what happened.  
  
"Kane Choke Slammed you on the stage and Jeff came out to save you but he was late." Zach said.  
  
"We-Well what did the Doctors say?" Trish asked quietly.  
  
"Dr. Lesnar (No Relation) said that might need surgery" Zach said. Jeff could not hear what he said. Zach was also worried about Trish.  
  
"Su-Surgery?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry Trish, like Brock said, I'm sure you'll be ok." Zach said looking into her eyes.  
  
"You th-think so?" She whispered  
  
"I know you'll be fine. Trust me." He said.  
  
Then Trish smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Jeff started to cry. He had never seen her that frightened before.  
  
When they arrived in the parking lot, Zach noticed that Jeff was obviously very worried about Trish. He hadn't said a word since they we were in Trish's room.  
  
"Are, you OK Jeff?" Zach asked   
  
"Wh-What if ,What if she, she-"  
  
"Jeff, I'm sure she'll live" Zach said  
  
Then Jeff let out all of the emotions he had these past few hours and cried on Zach's shoulder. Zach also started to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
4 days later, Trish was still in the hospital. Jeff and Zach visited her every day. Other superstars visited Trish also. Kurt Angle came and talked about every thing with them until he had to go to a house show.  
  
The next day, Jeff was alone. Zach had to go to a Smackdown house show in Green Bay. His brother, Matt who had came by also, had a United States Title Shot ageist Eddie Guerrero. As Jeff was thinking to himself about Trish, to his surprise, The Worlds Greatest Tag Team came in.  
  
"Charlie, Shelton what are you doing here? I thought you had to be at a House Show in Green Bay."  
  
"The match got canceled, So we decided to stop by. We saw what happened Monday." Charlie Hass said.  
  
"It was a good thing Vince re-hired you again or who knows what Kane would've done." Shelton Benjamin said  
  
"That's the same thing Shane McMahon and Zach Gowen said Monday." Jeff said  
  
"So, is Trish OK?" Charlie asked concerned  
  
"Well, Dr. Lesnar (No Relation) said that she may need back surgery." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Does she know this?"  
  
"Yeah, Zach and I visited her as soon as she woke up." Jeff said  
  
Charlie and Shelton were silent. They never thought Kane would do this. But after what Bischoff told Kane after his match with HHH in Madison Square Garden, there was no telling what Kane would do.  
  
"So, you guys want to get something to eat?" Jeff asked changing the subject.  
  
"Shure" Charlie said  
  
A few minutes later, the 3 were in the restaurant of the hospital. Jeff had a ham-burger. Charlie had a hot dog. And Shelton had a corn dog.  
  
After they finished eating, they went to visit Trish but the doctor wouldn't let them in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Ms. Stratus is currently having back surgery." 


	5. Chapter 5

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Author Notes: Does anyone know where I can download Charlie Hass' and Shelton Benjamin's Entrance Theme?  
  
"Surgery? Why?" Jeff asked. He had gotten no word about this while he was with Charlie and Shelton.  
  
"A few minutes ago, Trish was saying something about her back hurting. We had done some X-Rays, they showed that her spine had split in half. We sent someone to inform you, but they couldn't find you."  
  
"H-How long will the surgery take?" Charlie asked.  
  
" About 3 hours."  
  
"After the surgery, could we see her?" Jeff asked  
  
"As soon as she wakes up."  
  
Then the doctor left. Charlie looked at Jeff.  
  
"Are you OK Jeff?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Jeff said holding back tears.  
  
Charlie and Shelton stayed with Jeff that night. As soon as he got back in the waiting room, he called Zach on his Cell Phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Zach, This is Jeff. I have to tell you something."   
  
"Is it about Trish?" Zach asked  
  
"Yeah, While I was with Charlie and Shelton having lunch, the doctor's said that Trish was having problems with her back. They took some X-Rays and they showed that Trish's spine had spit in half. The doctors are doing surgery on her as I speak."  
  
Zach was silent. He new he should've been there with his new friend tonight. He could picture Jeff if he had found this out alone. He was lucky that that The World's Greatest Tag Team was there to help him get thru this.  
  
"So Zach, when are you coming here." Jeff asked  
  
"In a few hours." Zach replied.  
  
"I'll see you then. Bye." Jeff said hanging up the cell phone and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"So, What did Zach say?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He said that he'll come in a few hours."  
  
"OK. It's 7:00pm right now. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's watch Home Improvement. I think that I can use a few laughs because of all the stuff that happened on Monday."  
  
(Author Notes: I am not Canadian and I do not know what time it is on.)  
  
"OK"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
As Shelton looked for something to watch at 7:30pm, Charlie looked at Jeff concerned.  
  
"Jeff, you haven't laughed through the whole TV show, Are you OK. I mean you didn't even laugh when Tim hit his head on the steel pipe and fell down the stairs. Please tell me." Charlie said  
  
"Ever since I was fired a few months ago, I haven't seen or talked to Trish. And now I'm Back and I saved Trish from Kane. I don't think that I'll ever see her again." Jeff whispered.  
  
"Jeff, don't worry. I've known Trish since before I even joined WWE. I know she'll be OK." Shelton said sitting in the chair besides Charlie.  
  
"I know, but If-If she-she, then I might never be able to tell her how I feel about her." Jeff said close to tears.  
  
"You, mean you Love her?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes." Jeff said. Then Jeff went to sleep, 


	6. Chapter 6

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
At around 8:00pm Zach had arrived at the hospital. He had brought some videos of Home Improvement he had taped to watch (Jeff had his own little room with a TV and VCR when he stayed overnight). Charlie and Shelton had left at 8:00.   
  
As Jeff and Zach were watching Home Improvement (With Out Commercials.) Jeff figured that in almost every episode on the tape, Tim had fallen of a roof, gulled his head to a table, or broke things every 3 episodes.  
  
Then a doctor came in.  
  
"Trish is out of surgery. She is fine. Right now she is sleeping because of the (what is the thing called that they use to put you to sleep?0 we put her on before the surgery."  
  
Jeff sighed with relief. "When can we go see her?" He asked. He really wanted to tell her his feelings before anything more happened. He new that if Trish new he loved her, then she would, at least, have 1 great moment before she- no Jeff thought to him self, she can't die. He had to know how she felt. He had to know if she loved him as much as he did.  
  
"Yes, but don't speak loudly." the doctor said  
  
Jeff smiled. It was the first time he smiled in 2 weeks. He stood up from the couch in the room and shut the TV off.   
  
6 minutes later, Jeff and Zach had arrived at Trish's room. Jeff told Zach that he wanted to go in first. He told him he had something very important to tell her.  
  
As Jeff walked in he sat on the chair by her bed and he held her hand.  
  
"Trish," he whispered. " I don't know how to tell you this but, when we started the script about us, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I would get nervous. I am going to tell you this now before any thing else happens. Trish, I-I Love you. I always have. I just hope you feel the same way about me." Jeff said this while he looked at her face. When he finished, he noticed her smile a little. Jeff swore he felt her hand grab his. Jeff knew she herd him. He stood up, gave her a kiss on her cheek. And than he left knowing. She herd him. He new she had loved him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Please God, Let her be OK.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE. Not Me. But one day I will! Probably Not  
  
Author Notes: Thanks Everyone for the reviews. I have found Hass and Benjamin's theme. Now I need to find Christian's new theme. If you know where I can find it, leave it in a review.  
  
2 days later, Kurt Angle had came to the hospital to visit them. Kurt had also mentioned what he might do to Lesnar for attacking him in the Steel Cage Match. He said he would give McMahon a top rope Angle Slam, then he would bring the back stabbing, SOB to the top of the entrance stage, and give him a Angle Slam of off the Smackdown Fist. All he had to do was to get it approved by the WWE Writers.  
  
Then 2 days later, Jeff and Zach was visiting Trish who was now awake. Zach had noticed that the heart monitor had become very fast.  
  
"Jeff, I think we need to find a doctor." Zach said  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You hear that soft beeping noise? That's Trish's pulse. It seames that it has been very fast the last few minutes." Zach said  
  
"Am, am I dying?" Trish asked quietly  
  
"Not if the doctor's can make it stop." Zach replied.  
  
"Oh, god, some one please get help!! Please Jeff!! I'm bleeding." Trish said in a panicked filled voice.  
  
Zach pushed the call botton on the TV Remote.  
  
"ZACH YOU IDIOT THAT'S THE FOOD BUTTON. IT'S THE ONE WITH THE FIRST AIDE SYMBOL ON IT." Jeff yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm Sorry you don't have to yell." Zach replied  
  
"I'm Sorry, but my girlfriend is in trouble here." Jeff said. When he said this he gave Trish a look that said, " Don't worry Trish. I'll be here for you."  
  
Than the doctor came in.  
  
Author Notes: Read and Review 


	8. Chapter 8

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
"OK, What's the problem?" The doctor asked  
  
"Well, the pulse monitor started beeping really fast and just a few minutes ago, Trish started bleeding." Zach said  
  
"OK, I'm going to ask you to leave."  
  
"Why" Jeff asked  
  
"Because we have do some tests."  
  
"Will she be OK?" Jeff asked  
  
"To tell you the truth, we're not Shure.  
  
Before Jeff left he took Trish's hand and gave it a kiss. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Trish, please don't cry." Jeff said holding her hand for comfort  
  
"Je-Jeff, I never had a good time to tell you but I-I love you. I have ever since I came to the WWE. I love you." Trish whispered  
  
"OK. Trish, please clam down. I promise everything will be ok." Jeff said looking into her eyes.  
  
Then Jeff and Zach left.   
  
A few minutes later they were in Jeff's room. Round 6:30 he was joined by Goldberg, Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked  
  
"We wanted to see if you were ok. You've missed 7 house shows." Shawn said.  
  
"Trish mean's more to me then house shows." Jeff said  
  
"So, How is she?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, I rather not talk about it." Jeff replied.  
  
Then out of all people, TAZZ arrived.  
  
"Tazz, what are you doing here?" Zach asked.  
  
"Well, Stephanie sent me over to tell you that you must be at Smackdown this Thursday." Tazz said  
  
"But, I thought they always to the Smackdown Tapings on Tuesdays." Goldberg said.  
  
"Because of all the bad weather they're having, Stephanie decided to make it a live show." Tazz answered  
  
"So, Tazz, when are you wrestling again?" Shawn asked  
  
"Right know I'm doing good on color commentary, but if Cole (Michael) knocks my headset off again, I'm going to challenge him to a match."  
  
"So, from a Smackdown superstars Point Of View, who do you think will win the Elemation Chamber match at Summer Slam?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"I think you will win. I just hope Orton (Randy) looses. When he was on Smackdown, when I traveled with him and Cole, he would always brag about being so good he could be the Heavyweight Champion." Tazz answered  
  
"If he won, the Raw locker rooms would never be the same." Jeff said  
  
Then Jeff's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?............Oh Hi Matt.............I'm Fine really................OK See you around 8:00 OK Bye!" Jeff hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Shawn asked  
  
"Matt. He said that him and Amy (Lita) would come here after Matt's re-match against Eddie Guerrero." Jeff said 


	9. Chapter 9

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
At around 8:30 Matt and Lita arrived. It was great to see Lita again. He hadn't seen her since Bischoff 'Fired' her on Raw in April.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Zach." Matt said   
  
"Hi Matt. Congratulations on beating Guerrero (Eddie)" Zach said noticing the United States Championship belt on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm better then Guerrero. I also have Mattitude!!" He said Every body in the waiting room did the Version 1.0 hand sing.  
  
"So, Jeff how are you feeling?" Lita said sitting on the chair beside him.  
  
Jeff didn't say anything.  
  
"Jeff?" Lita asked again  
  
"He's hasn't been feeling like himself since Raw was here." Zach answered.   
  
"So, how's Trish?" Lita asked  
  
Again, Jeff did not answer her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff" Lita said. She noticed a tear in his eye  
  
"D-Doin't be sorry Li, You don't know how much pain I've had since it happened." Jeff said wiping a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sure Trish would be ok," Matt said to his brother.  
  
Then Lita noticed that Zach had a few tears in his eyes.  
  
"Zach, are you ok?" Lita asked  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Zach said  
  
Later in the night Matt and Lita took Jeff and Zach to a wrestling gear store. Matt decided he needed some new tights. While Jeff was looking around the store, he heard 2 familiar voices.  
  
"JEFF!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"  
  
Jeff turned around and saw Shane "Hurricane" Helms with Shannon Moore.   
  
"Shannon, Shane!! What are you doing here?!" Jeff asked  
  
"Just looking for some new ring attitre. What do you think of these?" Shannon asked holding up some tights with the "Word Life" symbol on the legs.  
  
"I think John (Cena) would like those." Jeff said.  
  
"So how are you Jeff?" Shane asked  
  
Jeff didn't say anything. He did not want to talk about Trish.  
  
"Jeff are you OK?" Shannon asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? What's Wrong?" Shannon asked  
  
"D-Did you see Raw 2 weeks ago?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, during my new entrance (Simmiler to The Rock's and Jericho's) K-Kane Choke Slammed Trish of-off the stage when the light's were out." Jeff said starting to cry.  
  
"Kane did that? How is She?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well..............." He did not wan't to mention that Trish could be dying this minuet.   
  
"Fine" he lied.  
  
Then Lita came up to him  
  
"Jeff, Zach just got a phone call from the hospital, they said that Trish is sleeping right now and will be able to go home on Sunday." Lita said  
  
With that, Jeff let out all of the emotion he had these 2 weeks and just broke down. Lita gave him a comforting hug while Jeff continued crying. 


	10. Chapter 10

Please God, Let Her Be OK.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
As Jeff entered his hotel room, he noticed that his answering machine was blinking. He had 17 messages. To Jeff's surprise, one of the messages was from Kane.  
  
"Jeff, It's Kane. I just wanted to tell you that what happened on Monday, was not my Idea. Bischoff demanded me to do it or I was fired. Well I have to go. Bye Jeff."   
  
Jeff was quiet. He could not believe that Eric Bischoff was behind all this. Jeff knew that Bischoff hated Trish. He knew that he hated her because he forced her to wrestle in a match with Spike Dudley agaist The Dudley's. That was the night he was fired. He had to talk with Vince McMahon about this.  
  
(Smackdown Tapings)  
  
As Jeff was looking for Vince's office, he ran into several superstars. He almost, literally ran into Chuck Palumbo.   
  
"Sorry, about that Chuck. Do you know where Vince's office is? I need to talk to him about something."  
  
"He's sharing his office with Stephanie tonight."  
  
"Thanks Chuck."  
  
( Vince's Office)  
  
When he arrrived at Steph's office he knocked on the door  
  
"Hey, Jeff. How can I help you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Vince. About what he did to Trish 2 weeks ago on Raw. Is he there?" Jeff answered  
  
"Shure. Come In. By the way, How's Trish?" Steph asked  
  
"She's OK. She should be out of the hospital around Summerslam." Jeff said  
  
"Hey Jeff. How can I help you? Just so you know, what happened to Trish on Raw was not a part of the script." Vince said breaking form a conversation with Brock Lesnar.   
  
"I think I have a idea of who set it up." Jeff said   
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I think this would explain." Jeff said holding the tape recorder.  
  
After message both Vince and Stephanie were shocked.  
  
"BISCHOFF?! BISCHOFF SET THIS UP WHEN IT WAS NOT EVEN APART OF THE SCRIPT?!!" Vince shouted.  
  
"You see Dad, I told you he was trouble." Stephanie said.  
  
"OK I think I should go now." Brock said. Brock left  
  
"Here's what I'll do. Jeff, I'll need that tape recorder because I have a meeting with Eric in a few hours. I ask him about it. If he admits, I'll publicly fire him and give full power to Stone Cold Steve Austin." Vince said  
  
Jeff gave the tape recorder to Vince.  
  
"After the meeting, I'll tell you weather or not Bischoff admited." Then Vince and Jeff left  
  
"As soon as he entered the men's locker room He was approched by Kurt Angle.  
  
"Hey Jeff. John (Cena) said that he herd McMachon yell something about Bischoff. What was it about.  
  
"You, See Kurt, Last night I got a message from Kane. He said that Bitchoff demanded him to do it or He was fired." Jeff said  
  
"But, How did you get McMahon to believe you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I tape recorded the message."  
  
"Smart Thinking." Nunzio of the Full Blooded Italian's said  
  
"But How do you think Kane was telling the Truth?" Danny Basham asked  
  
"Vince said that he would ask him about it during a meeting in a few hours. If he did, Bishoff would be fired and Austin would have full control of Raw."   
  
"You better hope that happens Hardy. He's the reason why Me and Guerrero came here in the first place." Chris Benoit said  
  
Then Chris Kanyon came in  
  
"Hey Jeff What'ca doing here?" Kanyon asked. Kanyon was surprised to see his long time friend. They have been friends since The Invasion  
  
"I had to talk to Vince" Jeff said  
  
"Relly?" Why" Kanyon asked.  
  
"The reason why you are not on Raw."  
  
"Bitchoff?"  
  
"He say's he got a message from Kane. He said that Kane said That Bishoff demanded him do do it or he was fired." Michael Cole said  
  
"So what your telling me dog, The dog that offered me a $45,000 check if I Debuted on Raw set this up?" John Cena asked   
  
"Yeah" Nunzio said  
  
"THAT STUPID SON OF A B.."  
  
"Cena! Do!!!" Kidman shouted  
  
"SORRY." Cena said 


	11. Chapter 11

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Time Started: 8:49 pm Sunday October 12  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Author's Note: Does anyone know where I can find the lyrics to Evolution's theme?  
  
Jeff decided to visit Trish today, sence he hasn't seen her in 3 days. As he entered the hospital, he wondered what he would say to Trish.  
  
"May I see Trish Stratus?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"Shure. Stay as long as you like." The doctor said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
----  
  
When he arrived at Trish's room, she was watching TV in he hospital bed.  
  
"Trish? It's me." He said  
  
"Jeff!! I missed you. Please come in." She said. She looked like she was in better condition then the last time he seen her.  
  
"Trish, you will not believe this. The night that me, Matt, Shannon, and Lita whent shopping, I got a message on my Answering Machine form Kane." he told her.  
  
"Kane! I thought he was on house arrest." She said. When she said this, she didn't have the happiness she did when he came in.  
  
"I thought so too, Trish. Anyway, he said on the message that he did not plan the attack, Bischoff did and that he would never do what he did to you." He said  
  
"Bischoff. I should've known. He hates me. Who else would plan an attack on me." She said  
  
"Trishy, Trishy I also talked to Vince about this. I tape recorded the message and he said that he'll talk to Eric about it at a meeting with him today." He said  
  
"And what if Kane's telling the truth?" She asked  
  
"If Bischoff did send Kane out to do that to you, He will FIRE Bischoff and grant full power to Stone Cold. (I bet Coach, The C.L.B. and Jericho wouldn't like that!)"  
  
Just then, Stone Cold Steve Austin came in  
  
"Steve! What are you doing here?" Trish and Jeff asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, first I came here to check on Trish and second, I wanted to talk to you Jeff. You see, It amperes that Bitchoff has admitted to telling Kane to attack Trish and Vince said He will PUBLICLY FIRE him on Raw on Monday. You See, A general manager does not send a superstar to attack someone, especially a woman when it is not a part of the script." Austin said  
  
"Finally Bischoff gets what he deserves." Trish said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I agree with you, Trish." Jeff said  
  
"Guyes, I have 4 words to say to that.... I'll drink to that! The olny problem is, The hospital took away my beer so I had to get 3 cans of Pepsi form a vending machine." He said taking out 3 cans of Pepsi and handing it out to Trish and Jeff.  
  
"That's fine with me." Jeff said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Please God, Let Her Be OK  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
(Set on Raw a week later)  
  
The RAW theme blares through the arena.  
  
"Welcome to WWE RAW! King, we just saw VINCE MCMAHON arrive at :50 till the hour. What I want to know is what Mr. McMahon is doing here?" Jim Ross asked at the announcer's spot.  
  
"I have a felling it has do to with what Kane did to Trish Stratus two months ago. Kane choke slammed her on the steel stage when Jeff Hardy was returning to help her. Then, just last week we learn that Eric Bischoff had sent Kane do attack Trish. I don't know If Bischoff knew this but Kane could have killed her. Trish and Jeff are expected to be here with an announcement tonight." Jerry "The King" Lawer said.  
  
Then "NO CHANCE IN HELL" plays through the arena. Vince receives a mixed reaction.  
  
"Folks, I am here tonight for one reason only. And that is-" But before Vince finishes his sentence, The Coach's music plays.  
  
"Know what the hell is Coach doing out here?" J.R. asked  
  
"Mr. McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin lies, there is no way in hell that Eric Bischoff, the GREATEST general manager in the world would ever want to attack Trish. He never attacked her when they had their match in April." Coach said  
  
"Coach, I'm going to tell you something you should've done since Summerslam, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
The crowd goes wild  
  
"Coach, since you interupted me tonight, I'm going to have you wrestle in a match tonight."  
  
"Oh, really? I'll fight anyone. Raw or Smackdown."  
  
"Well, Coach you asked for it, this match will have no interferences. You will wrestle the WWE Champion, BROCK LESNAR, THE BIG SHOW, AND JOHN CENA IN A HELL IN A CELL MATCH!!  
  
The crowd goes nuts  
  
"Here comes the pain, Coach!" The King said  
  
"Know get this pile of [BEEP] out of my ring! Know I should've done this in February. Eric Bischoff, get your fat but out here know." Vince says  
  
Eric Bischoff comes out.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, the reason I sent Kane out to attack Trish was--"  
  
"I don't want to here you cry Bischoff!! READ MY LIPS, ERIC YOUR FIRED!!!"  
  
Security drags Bischoff away.  
  
"Know, Please welcome back, TRISH STRATUS AND JEFF HARDY!"   
  
The Crowd goes nuts. It has been over 2 months since they seen Trish.  
  
"Jeff, through the rough times in the hospital, you were their to help me. During this time you showed me that you cared about me. I have also learned that I cared about you." Trish kneels on one knee.  
  
"Is Trish doing what I think she's doing?" The King asked.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Wow! Trish just asked Jeff to marry her! Can you believe it King?" J.R. asked  
  
But before Jeff can answer, Trish is attacked by Victoria and has The Widows Peek delivered to her. Jeff chased her out. Trish didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Trishy? Trishy can you here me?" He asked. She didn't answer. He singled for a stretcher. He gently held her hand as they were straping her on to the stretcher and on the way up to the ramp. All he could think was Damn Victoria for screwing up his and Trish's moment. It would be her fault if she ended up in the hospital again. 


End file.
